writerofoblivions_dwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Naru-OHHH~!!
Naru-OHHH~!! is a Naruto parody Yaoi/Hentai fanseries created by GirlWriter. Story Characters Meet the Shinobi * [[Naruto Uzumaki|'Naruto Uzumaki']] (うずまきナルト): A shinobi belonging to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto is an energetic and boisterous boy who can be mature and level-headed at times, but quick to judge and emotional. He also enjoys pulling pranks. * [[Sasuke Uchiha|'Sasuke Uchiha']] (ちはサスケ): Shinobi belonging to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. Although underneath all that his actually really caring and protective of those he holds dear, especially Naruto. * [[Gaara|'Gaara']] (我愛羅): A shinobi originally belonging to the Sunakagure. Like Sasuke, Gaara comes off a stoic and antisocial when in reality he poor guy is simply lonely, often not included or forgotten all together by the others. He cares very much about the others, especially Sasuke and Naruto. * [[Shikamaru|'Shikamaru']] (シカマル): Is a shinobi originally belonging to the Konohakagure. Shikamaru, or Shika (シカ) is calm and laid-back shinobi with a vast knowledge of the sexy jutsu, to the point of master. He almost always has a smug grin or smirk on his face with flushed cheeks, suggesting he always has something dirty on his mind. * [[Neji Hyuga|'Neji Hyuga']] (日向ネジ): Shinobi originally belonging from the Hyuga clan. Prodigy and second youngest master of the sexy jutsu, next to Shikamaru. On the surface, Neji is cold and serious, much like Sasuke and is actually an "animal" in the bedroom, a sensual and passionate lover in he bed. He acts a "protector" of the guys during battles. ** Chionpu ' (千音符): Shinobi from the Otogakure and new introduced to the team, alongside Seppen, Yotsuba and Inazuma. He enjoys listening to music and bathing, but more or less, laying in the water with either his cock or ass sticking out. He was born with a music note on his right asscheek. ** 'Seppen (雪片): Shinobi from either the Yukigakure or Amegakure, unknown at this point. Seppen doesn't say much and enjoys reading dirty novels and fanfiction. He' secretly extremely pent up and hasn't had sex in a while but once he's started, Seppen won't stop till he's cum for the 10th time. He likes spicy foods. ** Yotsuba (四葉): Loud, energetic and cool shinobi from the Konohagakure. Always has a leaf or clover sticking out the corner of his mouth. He teases Seppen and Chionpu but also has a massive crush on Naruto, and collects his worn underwear, often sniffing them before going to sleep or doing so while jerking off. He enjoys eating and always has a snack with him. ** Inazuma (稲妻): Shinobi from the Kumogakure and Yotsuba's best friend with benefits. He knows of Yotsuba's strong feelings for Naruto and constantly tries to make Yotsuba confess his feelings, all attempts failing. He enjoys streaking and an be a bit lazy at times, often stripping naked in the middle of missions to wash off in the water or get his beneficial friends to fuck. He enjoys telling jokes. Obito, Sasori & the Six Paths of Passion * Obito '''(オビト): TBA * '''Sasori (サソリ): TBA Antagonists of the series. A set of six male beings created by Obito. Each was created by a different kind of sexy chakra: * Pein (ピーン): Path of Bewitching Passion and leader of the Paths. Settings Weapons Additional Media/Side Stories Trivia Category:Naruto Category:WriterGirl's Stuff Category:NSFW Versions Category:NSFW